


What's In A Name

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzuru. Javi remembers the first time he tasted the name on his tongue, unfamiliar and foreign.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... and then I realized that it is, essentially, a counterpart to something I wrote long ago: [Kanbina (甘美な)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942393). 
> 
> Soundtrack: [Arvö Part - Spiegel im Spiegel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJ6Mzvh3XCc). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing. :)

_Yuzuru. _

Javi remembers the first time he tasted the name on his tongue, unfamiliar and foreign, the Z twisting inside his mouth to come out sounding all soft, just as soft as the hand he shook when he first met the name’s bearer.

_Yuzu_, he became, a burst of laughter on Javi’s lips, once Yuzu dropped the sharp-eyed façade, as well as his idea of a great rivalry, and just let himself be who he was – the teasing, mildly obnoxious youth with quirky habits and a razor-sharp focus the moment they stopped joking and started training.

_Yuzu_… a slightly bitter pill to swallow in press conferences, on podiums, golden to Javi’s perpetual silver streak. An unexpected twist of pride inside his heart, warring with the disappointment of loss.

And then something changed, shifted, or perhaps fell into place and suddenly Yuzu was a prayer among the sheets, a moan that Javi failed to hold back every time he reacquainted himself with his own hand… and Yuzu’s eyes, his mouth, his scent, his slender fingers, _oh god_, a guilty pleasure Javi dared not hope could one day become reality…

… until it did. It did and Javi’s mind was full of it, just like his heart, and, eventually, his body: his mouth, his hands, all of his parts inundated in the wonder that was _Yuzu, oh my god, Yuzu, _the shape and sound of falling in love, of breath exchanged from mouth to mouth.

_Yuzu. Zu. Cariño. Amor. _When they laughed, and figured out how to slot their lives together, strung between Spain and Canada and Japan, between Yuzu’s ultimate ambitions and Javi’s new coaching job. When they fought, over stupid things, irritations, stresses and strains of everyday life. When they made up, sweet and soft, passionate and hard.

_Yuzuru Hanyu_. A familiar fall of syllables as Javi stands there, barely holding back tears, waiting for the officiant to finish his question, _do you take Javier __Fernández__ López as your lawful husband?_

_I do_, Yuzu says, and smiles his own teary-eyed smile, matching Javi’s, just like their rings will, just like their souls do.

_Yuzu. _The name of forever, as Javi kisses his husband, and lets the happy tears spill.


End file.
